Heero's Slave
by dk-joy
Summary: Heero gets a weapon - Duo. The doctors use mind control to make Duo listen to Heero, but do they really need to? AU, now contains shonen ai
1. Getting to Know You

I don't own Gundam Wing or these characters, but I wish I did. I do own copies of the anime and manga, though…that counts for something…right?

Warnings: AU, slightly OOC Heero, mind-control, some violence, implied shounen ai if you want it that way.

Heero's Slave

Chapter 1

"Hey! Stop th…" the boy with a braid said before falling back, unconscious.

The man with a white lab coat took the needle out of the boy's arm and sighed. "Now we'll have a perfect weapon for the Perfect Soldier."

Heero looked at his new weapon. It looked back at him with bright violet eyes, still unfocused from his drugged sleep. Heero looked at the boy's chestnut braid and said, "why isn't his hair regulation length? It'll just get in his way."

Dr. J answered, "it is good to keep soldiers happy and he likes his hair long."

"He's a weapon" Heero responded coldly.

The Dr. sighed, "yes, but…the braid makes him happy and it **can **be useful."

"How…"

Duo smiled his Shinigami smile and said, "like this!" He whipped his braid around, slamming it into the Dr.'s temple. To Heero's amazement, the Dr. dropped like a rock. Still, he **never **showed surprise.

"Hn," he said, then grabbed Duo's braid and stared at the end. "Weighted…"

"Yep!" Duo said cheerfully. "That dude deserved it for drugging me like that! What a bastard! And on top of that, he questioned you. Not a good idea!"

"What?!"

Duo looked at the Japanese boy's shocked face and snickered. "I'm your weapon, dude. By the way, what should I call you?"

"My code name is…"

"Yeah, but what do you want ME to call you? Master, sir, soldier…"

"Umm…Heero would be fine."

"Yes sir…I mean Heero." giggle "He, he! What are you? The 'Hero' of the world?"

"Maybe…but you're my weapon. My destroyer."

"Of course! What else? So what are ya gonna call me?"

"Duo, I guess. That **is **your name, right?"

"Kind of. But you can call me anything you want. I exist only to serve you."

"Good. Shut up."

The braided boy sighed, but didn't open his mouth again. "So you **can** follow directions." Duo opened his mouth, then shut it. "Hn," Heero said, a noncommital sound that Duo translated into Heero-ese:

"Sweet! My slave, my weapon listens to me! This should work out just fine."

And after only being in his master's presence for a few minutes, his translation was astonishingly accurate.

This was one of the reasons Dr. J had picked his friend Dr. G's weapon, Duo, to be Heero's weapon. His ability to read people, even people as unexpressive as Heero, was very useful. On top of that, Duo was a master at stealth operations, an excellent pilot, and was an expert in handling explosives. What more could someone ask for in a slave? Dr. J also secretly hoped that Duo and Heero would become friends, maybe even close enough friends that Heero could break Duo's conditioning. Yes, this was an experiment to Dr. J, an experiment in human nature, mind-control, and war.

TBC…

A/N: Please review! Thanks to my boyfriend, James, for proofreading my written copy. If you see any errors here, tell me. They're my fault.

I'll keep going, if you want me to. I've already got more, I just need to type it. I need encouragement, though because this is the last semester of my senior year of college and I have other stuff to do.


	2. Programming Problems

I don't own Gundam Wing or these characters, but I wish I did. I do own copies of the anime and manga, though…that counts for something…right?

Warnings: AU, slightly OOC Heero, mind-control, some violence, language, implied shounen ai if you want it that way.

Heero's Slave

Chapter 2

Heero spent the next few weeks working with Duo, but not on a mission yet. He wanted to make sure everything was as Dr. J had said. And it seemed like it was. Duo retained his own personality and was capable of making decisions normally, but he would do whatever Heero wanted when asked. If Heero were petty and mean, he could make Duo prepare and serve breakfast in bed, rub his feet, do the dishes, etc. But Heero wasn't, so he treated Duo like he treated everyone – with a shrug of indifference. It wasn't until their first mission together that Heero found something he didn't like about Dr. J's conditioning of Duo.

Duo had managed to sneak into an OZ base and blow up their Leos, along with some new prototypes. Heero was waiting outside, guarding the exit and Duo's Gundam Deathscythe with his Wing Gundam. Once Duo was back in the cockpit, they started to take off, but were slowed down by mobile dolls that had been sent as backup from another base.

The two boys reacted instantly, splitting up and attacking the unmanned suits quickly. Heero took a few out with his laser cannon, then pulled out his beam saber and went to work. Duo's thermal scythe swung with a deadly grace, decapitating some and slicing others in half. But there were too many. The doll's programming caused them to change tactics and focus on one pilot at a time. They chose Heero.

If Heero were the kind of guy who expresses his emotions, "Oh, shit!" would have been his first response to the swarm around him. But, being Heero, "hn" is what comes out. He lashes out at the weakest area he can find in the group surrounding him but the dolls react quicker than humans and immediately close the gaps. The Perfect Soldier starts tiring and wearing down. His saber isn't functioning and his laser cannon was shot out of his hand long ago. After an hour of fighting, he gives in.

"Get out of here, Duo."

His hands relax on the controls and he closes his eyes. He can see a light getting brighter behind them and has time to think, "I hope it's quick" before his Gundam is slammed with…another Gundam! He opens his eyes and sees Deathscythe, heavily damaged, in front of him. And inside…on the comm screen he sees Duo's battered and bloody body, his eyes fever-bright.

"Are you… OK…buddy?" Duo asks anxiously between painful gasps. _He must have broken some ribs…_, Heero thinks. "Hn," Heero, master of conversations says.

"Yep…I'm fine, too." Duo answers. "Now lets get going before more reinforcements come!" Duo says cheerfully, leading the way out.

After a few miles, Deathscythe stops. "Duo…" Heero says, then stops. He grabs Deathscythe and drags it back to base. Once there, he gets out of Wing and opens Duo's cockpit. He looks at Duo, passed out and bleeding. His weapon. His friend!

"When I get my hands on Dr. J…"

"You'll…what…Heero…Do you want my help?" the braided baka asked.

"Go to sleep, baka" he said gently (for Heero).

And since Heero was his master in this and all (OK most…) things, he listened and immediately fell into a deep, healing sleep.

TBC…

Please review…It'd make me smile! Smiling authors post quicker…


	3. Friends!

I don't own Gundam Wing or these characters, but I wish I did. I do own copies of the anime and manga, though…that counts for something…right?

Warnings: AU, slightly OOC Heero, mind-control, some violence, language, implied shounen ai if you want it that way.

Heero's Slave

Chapter 3

"Yes. I programmed Duo to immediately override any command from you that would cause you serious injury or death and allow him to live." Dr. J said, grinning from ear to ear.

WHAM

Heero looked dispassionately at Dr. J passed out on the floor. "Who said I wanted that? He's supposed to obey only me!"

Heero waited for Dr. J to wake up and then immediately asked, "How do you override that command?"

"You can't. It takes precedence over all other commands. He would have to break his conditioning completely."

_Figure it out, Yuy. I know you can if you would just think about it and loosen up._ Dr. J thinks.

"Hn."

Two weeks later, when Duo could finally breathe without wincing, Heero went to his room and started a conversation (for once).

"Duo. You will never do that again. You will obey only me, do you understand?"

"Sorry! No can do, buddy!" Duo chirped. Yes, the God of Death chirps.

Heero growled. "I'm your master. Do what I say!" He's starting to get agitated. Can you tell?

"I'll do anything you want…except this." Duo said cautiously, trying not to piss off Heero any worse. "And besides, why would I want to change this? You're my friend – I'm supposed to help you."

"…"

sigh "Yes, Heero, I consider you to be my friend. My best friend. You probably just see me as a tool, but I understand. You were trained to be like this. I don't blame you if you don't feel the same way." Now who's turn was it to be completely dense?

"Duo…you're not just a tool. You are a weapon, a tool to create peace, but…"

Duo looked at the Perfect Soldier with wide eyes. "Buddy…do you have a fever or something? Or am I hearing things?"

"Baka!" Duo winced at Heero's tone of voice. "Why do you think I told you to leave when it looked hopeless? I do consider you a…friend. You're my best friend. My only friend."

Duo: giggle

Heero: glare

D: laugh

H: sigh

D: hysterics

H: reluctant chuckle

"I guess you have emotions after all!"

H: death glare

D: sigh

"Or I could be wrong."

"Baka!"

Outside of the door, unknown to the boys, was Dr. J. Smiling. _He has a friend. I'm glad._

TBC…

Please review…It'd make me smile! Smiling authors post quicker…


	4. Lab Trash

I don't own Gundam Wing or these characters, but I wish I did. I do own copies of the anime and manga, though…that counts for something…right?

Warnings: AU, slightly OOC Heero, mind-control, some violence, language, implied shounen ai if you want it that way. For Chapter 4: this one is weird. It's mostly humor and you'll find out why it's so weird at the end.

Heero's Slave

Chapter 4

Heero opened his eyes to find that he was tied down on a table in Dr. G's part of the lab. He jerked the chains that held him, testing their strength. He stopped when Duo said,

"Stop wiggling!"

Duo walked out of the shadows (dramatic, aren't we?) dressed in his customary black, smiling a Shinigami smile that made even the Perfect Soldier shudder (in his head, at least). He came over and picked the locks, freeing Heero.

"Come on, slave, let's blow this joint!" the God of Death said cheerfully. Heero found himself obeying automatically, even though he was thinking, _What am I doing! He's MY slave! I control him! Don't I? _Confused, he followed helplessly, compelled to do what Duo said.

They got to the Gundams and Duo said, "Follow me to the safe house," so Heero did. When they were inside, Duo asked, "so what do they call you?" Confused, Heero stated his name.

"Hee-chan it is!"

"What! I didn't say…"

"I can call you whatever I want. And I want to call you Hee-chan!" Duo said with a slight pout. "You can call me Duo," he said (generous as always).

"…yes, sir."

"No! Call me Duo!"

sigh "Yes, Duo."

"Yay! Hee-chan loves me!"

"!"

"Take a joke, man! Lighten up! Smile!"

"…"

"Smile, dammit! That's an order!"

"Mission accepted."

And he smiled.

Duo stared. The Perfect Soldier was actually smiling! It was bright enough to light up the room! It even reached his eyes! It was too much for Duo. He passed out.

Heero just looked at Duo, passed out on the floor.

"What do I do now?" he wondered out loud.

Duo immediately jumped up and said, "Wash my clothes, do the dishes, take out the lab trash, give me a sponge bath…"

Heero woke up, panicked and shuddering. Take out the trash? shudder (maybe he didn't hear that last one?)

"Hey, Buddy. Are you OK? You're shivering. Do you need more covers or something?" Duo said while walking to Heero's bed from across the room.

"Do I have to take out the lab trash, Duo?"

"No, silly. But I will if you want me to" he offered with a steady voice, despite how much the thought made him gag. The lab trash smelled really bad. Duo wondered if it was toxic biological waste or something…

"No. That's OK. I need you for a mission in 2 days. If you take out the trash, you'll need to soak in a chemical bath for a week."

"A week!"

"Yes. At least that's how long J's lab assisstant soaks after taking it out."

"But the trash is emptied once a week! That would mean…"

"Yeah. He only takes out the trash. Dr. J and Dr. G do everything else on their own."

both shudder

"I see…"

TBC…

I'm planning on making the next chapter a dream again, but it will be more serious. It's not written out yet, but I have a plan…it might take longer to post, but remember that you guys are my inspiration.

Please review…It'd make me smile! Smiling authors post quicker…


	5. Confessions

I don't own Gundam Wing or these characters, but I wish I did. I do own copies of the anime and manga, though…that counts for something…right?

Warnings: AU, slightly OOC Heero, mind-control, some violence, language, implied shounen ai if you want it that way. **Chapter 5 on: actual shounen ai/yaoi. 1x2. This chapter has some sap, but it's part of the plot…**

Heero's Slave

Chapter 5

Heero knew he was dreaming again when he realized he couldn't disobey Duo. He decided to just go along with it.

Duo ordered him around, telling him to do stupid but simple things like wash the dishes and put out the trash (not the lab trash, thank God!). Heero just followed his orders without question, viewing it as a mission. To his surprise, as soon as he thought of the word "mission," Duo's laptop beeped. It was a mission, of course.

Kind of scared that it was going to be something weird like paint Wufei's Gundam pink, Heero timidly peeked over Duo's shoulder to see what they had to do.

"It's just an infiltrate and destroy, Heero! What are you scared about? You're shaking like a leaf!" Duo scoffed.

"I was just thinking that it was going to be something…less serious." Heero replied timidly (well he is a mind slave, after all and his master is making fun of him.)

"Why would **that** make you scared? This is real life, kiddo! We're in a war! You can't expect the mission to be something like…say…paint Wufei's Gundam pink, now can you?"

Since that was exactly what Heero had been expecting, he just nodded, head down and didn't say anything. It was no use telling the Duo in his dream that this was just a dream. It wouldn't make any sense, since this was his dream and therefore…oh well. It just wouldn't help anything, so he went along with it.

While Duo and Heero were getting ready for the mission, Duo's laptop beeped again.

"Not again! What now? It can't be another mission, since we haven't even started this one!" Duo complained, going to his room to check his email in private. When he came back out several minutes later, he seemed subdued and worried.

Heero was about to ask what was wrong when Duo's head snapped up and he saw Heero. He smiled a brilliant, toothy smile and Heero decided he had been imagining things. Everything was going to be OK.

Duo's POV (in Heero's dream…if that makes sense…)

"Shit! 2 chance of survival! What the Hell kind of mission is this? Oh, well…I'll make sure that Heero gets out alive at least…I won't let him die!" Duo thought after getting the second email, a good-bye from Dr. G, since he wasn't going to live through this mission.

Back to normal POV…

Heero realized very quickly just how bad the mission was. The possibility of survival had been stated as 95 in the email he saw…he couldn't help wondering if maybe…no. Duo would have told him if something important relating to the mission had been in that second email. He wouldn't just let Heero walk into a no-win mission like this.

They battled back to back in their Gundams, slicing and shooting through legions of mobile dolls. It reminded Heero of that mission when Duo got hurt…that's it! He must be having migivings because of the similarities between the two missions. There was no problem except the one he was creating in his mind.

With those thoughts, he began fighting with renewed energy, spurring Duo to work harder as well. They worked in harmony, guarding each other's backs and hacking away at the dolls in front of them as well. They shouted warnings to each other and blocked shots meant for the other…everything was going perfectly. Then things changed.

All of a sudden, it didn't feel like a dream anymore. Heero could feel the weight of his Gundam's arm, the pull and push of gravity and other forces, and he had to struggle to slice through the enemy suits. A look at Duo revealed that he felt the same, had in fact been feeling it all along.

Duo's face was covered in sweat and he had been much quieter than usual during this mission. He looked completely focused and determined, and maybe a little sad. Seeing that slight frown on Duo's face was, for Heero, like a bucket of cold water to the face when you're sleeping. He suddenly realized that Duo didn't expect to get out of this alive, and he felt an intense sadness.

So intense was the feeling, that he **ordered** Duo to leave the battlefield and let him fight it out alone. Duo looked at him like he was crazy.

"Shut up! You don't order me around. I order you. And I'm ordering you to leave. You're going to turn around and leave this place. I'll die here, but you'll live. In addition, you're free. No one can tell you what to do anymore. I love you and I want you to live. So go."

Heero shook his head and tried to deny the order, but couldn't. Duo's order to shut up and leave controlled his body completely, and Heero couldn't break free. He left. He couldn't do anything to save Duo. The one he loved.

_I…love him. That's what that feeling is. I understand now. But why can't I break free? I…isn't there supposed to be an override? He's in mortal danger…he'll die if I don't save him. Why can't I help him? Oh God. There is no override here. He'll die and I can't do anything. Please let me talk Duo. Take back that order. Let me tell you! I love you! I love you too! Don't! Stop! You'll die! Move! Keep moving! Behind you! NNNOOOOO!_

**BOOM**

"No. Come back. Don't. Stop. You're going to…" Heero mumbled in his sleep.

The fact that Heero was actually talking in his sleep worried Duo. He'd never done that before. Duo pulled the cover over his head, trying to ignore it…give Heero his privacy. Then he started tossing and turning…thrashing…moaning in pain…

"No! Please! Let me help you!" Heero was starting to get louder…

"Come back! Let me talk! Let me tell you! NNNNNOOOOOO!" Heero was screaming, sobbing. Duo couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Heero's bed and lay down beside him. He held him, shaking him gently, crooning nonsense to get him to wake up. Finally, he stopped screaming, stopped talking, stopped moving. He relaxed into Duo's arms and snuggled deeper. _So kawaii!_ Duo thought.

"I love you." Heero mumbled. "I love you, Duo. Don't leave."

Duo's heart melted. He looked down at the boy in his arms, the boy he loved.

"I love you, too, Hee-chan. Go to sleep. No one will hurt you here. I'll protect you with my life. Always. I love you. Rest easy." Duo said gently, breathing in the scent of Heero's hair and rocking him carefully.

_I love him. _(Heero thinks, in a dream with a field of flowers.)

_I love him. _(Duo thinks in a dream with children smiling merrily.)

I'll protect him…

TBC…

Author's Note: Please tell me if you liked…I've decided to finally start writing shonen ai. Hope it wasn't too sappy.

Please review…it would make me smile! Smiling authors post quicker…


	6. Duo wants a kiss

I don't own Gundam Wing or these characters, but I wish I did. I do own copies of the anime and manga, though…that counts for something…right?

Warnings: AU, slightly OOC Heero, mind-control, some violence, language, implied shounen ai if you want it that way. **Chapter 5 on: actual shounen ai/yaoi. 1x2. **

** Duo POV this chapter **

Heero's Slave 

Chapter 6

I guess I kind of loved him from the moment I met him, but it took him a long time to figure it out. I mean…broken ribs hurt. I know that, he knows that…does he honestly think I would nearly die for someone I don't even consider a friend? He's Heero Yuy…of course he does.

He really thought that the only reason I saved him was cause of this stupid mind control thing…I mean…I can break out of this whenever I want to. I guess he's too dense to realize it. Extreme emotions let you break free of your conditioning. He could break off from J if he wanted to. I know it – he's got a strong will and that's all you need.

Why does he think I'm able to disobey him sometimes when he orders me to do something I really don't want to do? Thank God he's never asked me to take out the lab trash…but I've refused to do other things…

OK…so I can't think of anything…but I'm sure I could break free if I really wanted to. The thing is…I don't. I want to do whatever Heero says cause I want to make him happy. If me listening to him and doing what he says makes him happy, then that's what I'll do.

I couldn't stand the thought of him dying, though. I don't care if my conditioning caused me to save him. I'm glad that's how they programmed me. If I hadn't been able to save him, I probably would have had to self-destruct anyway. If I hadn't had that conditioning…

I would have listened to him when he ordered me to leave…he would have died…even if it went against my programming I think I would have done everything in my power to save him…wouldn't I? Can I really break free of this? Do I really want to? What if they change it? Oh, God…what if they make it so I have to listen to him no matter what? I can't let them! I refuse to let Heero be hurt. I love him…

He loves me! He had a bad dream and he was upset…cause I left him…oh, Hell…

If I died protecting him…what then? How upset would he be if I died? As upset as I would be if he died? If so…I've gotta make sure we both come out of this war alive. I've gotta protect us both cause that's how I can best protect him. If he dies, I'll be miserable…if I die…he'll be upset, won't he?

Was that what that dream was about? Did I…die? Or did I break free of my programming and leave him? Which would upset him more? Maybe I should ask him…later…or now…or later… or…

What am I doing? I'm being such a wuss. I'll ask him…now.

He told me. In that dream…I died. He was the one who was being controlled. And I died. There was no override. He had to listen to me. Does he understand my fears now? That one day I'll have to obey his orders and watch him die? If not, what do I have to do to make him understand?

But he was so cute when he was sleeping…all curled up against me like a kitten. And when he woke up, he blinked (so kawaii!). He didn't punch my lights out or something like I've seen him do with other people who wake him up or are there when he wakes up. He just blinked up at me with the most adorable face in the world….then he hugged me!

It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen him do! He hugged me and said, "you didn't leave." And I nodded and said, "Nope! I stayed here and I'll stay here as long as you want me to!"

And ya know what he did? He smiled, yawned (just like a little kid!) and lay back down against me. He fell asleep in my arms. He trusted me completely when I said I'd stay…even so…he grabbed my braid…and wouldn't let go. Ouch!

But he's so cute when he sleeps! I couldn't help it…I…stole a kiss. First I just kissed him on the forehead like a mother would kiss her son (I'm guessing here – I never had a mother). Then…I kissed his cheek (downy soft!). Then…I guess my lips have a mind of their own. I kissed him. Like, really kissed him. On the lips. They were soft and warm. Somehow I expected a soldier's lips to be cold and hard like steel, but they weren't. I can't wait to do that again…maybe even when he's awake and can respond…

He woke up again several minutes later and realized he'd overslept. He yelled at me for not waking him up. I reminded him that I had. He couldn't remember waking up. Then I told him I thought it would be benficial to the mission if he got more sleep because he didn't get enough sleep due to his nightmares. And I told him that when I'd woken him up, he'd hugged me and promptly went back to sleep.

He blushed. I'm in Heaven…

TBC…

Please review…it would make me smile! Smiling authors post quicker…

I know this chapter is (short and) kinda sappy too, but…it will get into more story line in the next chapter…hopefully… Oh, well…review, tell me what you think, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
